1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool, and more particularly to a machine tool having a water supplier device disposed or built or provided therein, for supplying water to remove cut chips or to clean the machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machines or machine tools, such as drilling machines, milling machines, or other power machines may comprise a spindle rotated in a high speed, and a tool member attached onto the spindle, for being rotated or driven by the spindle to conduct various cutting, drilling, or other machining operations.
Due to the high rotating speed of the spindle and the tool member, a great heat may be generated on the objects or workpieces onto which the tool member is acted or worked, such that a cooling water is required to be supplied to the tool member or the objects or the workpieces, in order to cool the tool member and the objects or the workpieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,839 to Xiao discloses one of the typical machines or machine tools also comprising a spindle rotated in a high rotational speed, and a cooling water is supplied to the tool member or the objects or the workpieces with one or more pipes, in order to cool the tool member and the objects or the workpieces.
However, a large amount of hoses or water pipes are required to be attached onto the typical machines or machine tools, and may increase the volume and the complication and thus the manufacturing cost of the typical machines or machine tools. In addition, the water supplying hoses or water pipes may be extended or disposed beside the tool members, and may affect the operations of the typical machines or machine tools by the workers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional machines or machine tools.